


Virtual Video Tapes Covered In Dust

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Virtual Skeletons in a Virtual Closet [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alpha Asha, Alpha Ben King, Alpha Boss, Alpha Johnny, Alpha Keith David, Alpha Maero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BUT ALSO HAPPY, Beta Aisha, Beta Jessica, Beta Kinzie, Beta Shaundi, First ABO fic in the fandom!, Flashbacks, Fluff, Home Videos, Jessica's a bitch!, Longer than it sounds...probably, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Carlos, Omega Donnie, Omega Matt, Omega Pierce, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, This is why you don't snoop Matt, im proud of that, sad at the beginning, she ruined my wonderful head cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt goes snooping through some files that the boss secretly asked CID to recover and discovers the reason behind the cold Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Video Tapes Covered In Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly writing this as I go. Depending on the reactions I get, I might actually make a set during SR2 about the boss and Carlos' relationship. Hope you enjoy, first fic in this fandom.

“CID, I'm seeing some encrypted data stored on your hard drive and I can't get into them.” Matt furrowed his brow as he began to rapidly type multiple commands while scanning the screen for abnormalities.

 **“Yes, the President asked that I recover specific personal data and requested that I keep it locked unless he asks otherwise.”** The metal orb hovered in the air, unconcerned about the current subject.

“What exactly did you recover?” The techie set up a decryption program before he turned his computer chair and rolled over with a sudden interest in his eyes. The Boss had always been so cold towards him—though that was understandable since the cyber punk _had_ tried to kill him...multiple times—but the Boss was just as cold to Pierce. He couldn't possibly be _sexist_ , could he? Out of everything, the phsycopath couldn't possibly–

 

“Matt, what are you doing?” Asha's chiding voice startled him out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but feel a guilty flush work its way up his neck all the way to his ears and across his cheeks.  

It was like she _knew_ that he was up to something that would undoubtedly provoke the President, and Matt hadn't exactly been on his good side ever since the whole "Rescuing Johnny Gat is a horrible idea" incident. “I'm not _doing_ anything! And I'm not a puppy who just peed on the couch, for God's sake, Asha! I'm an adult, you have no right to–”

 

_Soft jazz played in the background, the piano notes standing out with their high pitch as a rumbling bass accompanied it almost unnoticed, it was mellow like the music you'd hear in a high class lounge or at a late night black tie affair. Careful footsteps accompanied the music and hesitated on the infrequent squeaks of loose floorboard._

 Both former MI6 agents looked towards the screen that was playing 1 of 22 videos from the encrypted file that Matt's program had managed to crack open, all dated a exactly a week apart during the year 2007. The two forgot their argument in favor of watching the progress the camera made down a cream colored hallway with wooden floors.

 _The view turned a full 180° and a much younger, much_ happier _, Boss broughy his finger up to freshly scarred lips. “Shh, he should still be showering, so we don't have much time!"_ The excited whisper sounded very out of character for the Boss that Matt and Asha had come to know and love. _The view turned back around and a bandaged arm carefully pushed the cherrywood door open to reveal a large cozy bedroom with daffodil colored walls with a white trim. A king sized bed, covered in freshly disturbed white sheets and a blue comforter halfway down to the floor, sat in the middle of the east wall, bracketed by a maple nightstand on each side individually personalized with little things like a purple skull cap and a chain with a cross pendant, while two matching maple dressers sat against the west. Another door opened on the west wall, in between the dressers, and steam crept out into the bedroom. A young man, maybe in his mid twenties, clad only in a low riding towel, walked out while toweling his buzzed hair and stretching contently._

_A lazy drawl with a hint of a Hispanic accent came from behind the videocamera. “Mmmm...I still can't believe I was lucky enough to get to you before anyone else.”_

 

 _The young man gasped and rounded while holding the towel up around his waist and blushing fiercely in embarrassment before scowling. “You asshole! You scared me half to death! And...are you video taping this!? Turn it off,_ pendejo _!” A mix of undeterminable Spanish followed while the camera shook and a warm chuckle filled the room. “Ugh! I can't believe you! Why are you video taping this anyway?”_

  _The scowl morphed into an embarrassed blush as the man looked away while the camera and recorder came closer. "I wanted to start a video journal, something to show one day or even watch when we're no longer badass gang bangers.”_

  _The towel clad man rolled his eyes. “Let it be known that the leader of the Third Street Saints' worst fear is inactivity and boredom.”_

  _“_ Cariño _, don't get sore, come on~” The camera was dropped onto them bed and the only thing that could be seen was the erratic movement of blankets around the camera while the room was filled with laughs, growls, gasps, sighs, grumbles and a moan or two. there was the sound of a gentle kiss before a whisper, filled with such love and adoration, filled the room._

  _“_ Te amo _, Car—_

 

A loud gunshot rang out and the screen went black as a bullet appeared in the shattered glass, causing Matt to yelp and fall out of his chair before looking towards the person who held the gun. He was regretting looking now as he met cold hazel eyes that caused him to lower his gaze and round his shoulders into a more submissive posture while the Alpha growled. “Where.”

The question wasn't even posed as such, it was a demand. Matt shook as he stuttered out something resembling an answer, progressively turning paler. "I found these files and I couldn't get into them, so I hacked them to see why they were saved.”

 The boss advanced on him and held the hacker up by the fabric of his jumpsuit, leaning in while practically growling. “If something's locked, there's probably a good reason for it. Stay. Out. Of. My. Stuff.” He then dropped the younger man on the floor before stalking off, rage radiating from him.

 


End file.
